


Lost and Found

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny the first day. By day three, it wasn't.</p><p>Prompt: "Purgatory, a scene between Dean and Cas shortly after the hug scene at the river where they talk about Cas leaving Dean and Dean is angry with Cas about it, and Cas tells Dean that all he wants to do is protect Dean.<br/>Sexy times should ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate (onlybritainisgreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frecklesarechocolate+%28onlybritainisgreat%29).



> HUGE thanks to tundraeternal for the beta and title :)
> 
> (First chunk obviously directly taken from the show for context!)

...

"I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"I had to."

"That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?"

"Dean-"

"You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night!"

"I know."

"You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."

"Join the club!"

"These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll."

"Hold on, hold on. Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home."

"Dean, I can't."

"You can. Benny, tell him."

"Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly."

"We'll figure it out. Cas, buddy, I need you."

"Dean..."

"And if Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let ‘em. We ganked those bitches once before. We can do it again."

"It's too dangerous."

"Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?"

"I understand."

\-----

Dean looked at the angel. Cas stood, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped. He was dirty, tired, and scruffy and his hair was matted with who-knows-what. This wasn't the reunion he had hoped for as he'd killed and bled towards his goal. Cas seemed sane enough, but now that Dean knew he'd been trying to stay away from them, he wasn't sure what to make of the angel's state. Would he stay with them? Did he understand what Dean was telling him and how much Dean needed him? And the real question on Dean's mind: was Cas going to disappear again?

Dean sighed. He just didn't know. There was no way to know. As well as he thought he knew Cas, as close as they'd become in the last four years, Cas was still in many ways a mystery. Sometimes Dean forgot that this man who watched him and followed him and who he cared about deeply wasn't really a man at all. He couldn't wrap his head around the magnitude of Castiel, Angel of The Lord; instead, he just hunted for his friend Cas, the slightly odd, sweet man who didn't get his jokes and who didn't really sleep or eat, but had helped him and stood by him when no one else could or had.

He raised his eyes to Cas's for a moment, then turned back towards Benny, the path, and home. Starting up the hill, he let out a breath as he heard tentative footsteps behind him.

\-----

Two nights later, Benny was fed up.

This wasn't unusual these days.

The vampire had been in Purgatory a long time. He'd had allies before: a werewolf named Madison, for a while, most recently, and other vampires, demons, shapeshifters and various monsters he couldn't even find a name for. They'd come and they'd gone, giving him a bit of comfort and enough conversation to keep from going totally nuts. But none had given him as much hope that he was going to make it out as Dean had.

Dean was just about the perfect partner. He was human, the key to the escape hatch, but that wasn't it. Dean was like Benny- he walked the fine line between human and monster, killing and beating his way through Purgatory but still ready to be like a brother to Benny. He was driven in his hunt to find his angel and he would do whatever it took to get to him. Every once in a while, when what passed for nights got long and cold, Dean would let something slip, some tidbit from his life topside. Benny would respond with a bit of his life as a human, but they'd fall silent soon after, their partnership was one of two beings who just understood each other. They were blade-sharp, honed finely, and they had left a trail of bloody, mangled denizens of Purgatory behind them.

This was not the Dean that Benny was seeing now.

They'd finally found the angel in a stream just outside the territory Benny knew well. When Dean saw Castiel, called his name, a smile had crossed his face. Benny had seen Dean smile before. He'd smiled at monsters he was about to kill. He'd smiled at Benny when he made a particularly good kill, or good joke, or found a safe spot to camp for the night.

But this smile was different.

Dean's whole body had changed when he'd rounded the bend in the trail. His lips curled up, the corners of his eyes crinkled, his shoulders relaxed as if a hundred pounds of weight had dropped from them. He'd strode forward, arms outstretched towards the weary angel, and -laughing- embraced him. The angel closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. When Dean pulled away, Cas trembled and stood stiffly as if he didn't know what to do next.

Since that moment, Benny was seeing a different Dean. This Dean had a softness, almost a kind of caution to him. Where he had been focused, he was distracted. Where he had been looking ahead, intent on their goal, he was now checking behind, reassuring himself that Castiel was still there. Each time he found the angel in his backward glances, his shoulders loosened slightly.

Benny started keeping track, just to keep himself amused. It took about fifteen minutes for the tension to reappear. Then Dean would check on Castiel, and relax. Neither spoke to the other, but any time Dean wasn't looking at Castiel, the angel's eyes were on Dean's back.

It was funny the first day. By day three, it wasn't.

"All right, boys. I'm tired of this. Y'all need to work out whatever is going on. I'm gonna go on patrol for a while so just figure it out before I get back." Benny stood and walked around the corner of the outcropping they were camped against, whistling.

\-----

Castiel watched as Benny left, frowning slightly. Dean busied himself trying to get a fire started.

A meager fire smoking between then, they sat in silence. Finally, the thought that had been bugging Dean ever since they found Cas in the clearing burst forth.

"You can't just leave like that, Cas!"

Cas bristled. "And what would you have had me do? Make you as much a target as I am? No."

"You don't get to decide that for me!" Dean was angry now, full of betrayal and hurt.

Cas shook his head. “Dean, I can’t keep you safe like this. My grace is depleted. My powers are weak. If I can’t save you when I’m at full power, how can I now? I couldn’t protect you from the angels or the demons or from getting sent here, and it’s all my fault, and you won’t let me do the only thing that will keep you from being in more danger!” He stood and stalked to the edge of the clearing, shoulders heaving.

Dean stood slowly. “Cas...” he took a slow step towards the angel. “I told you I need you. I meant it. It’s not about your powers, man. You’re my friend, and I want you to be good. Safe. You can’t just bail on me. I- I just need you here. With me. I told you I’m not leaving without you and I meant it.”

Cas turned around to face Dean, silent. His face was open, wondering, and heartbroken all at once.

“Dean...” He stepped forward, still staring into Dean’s eyes, and reached out a hand to slowly rest on the human’s shoulder.

Dean reached out and pulled him into a rough hug. Cas stood still for a moment, then, remembering the aborted hug of a few days earlier, lifted his arms to rest on Dean’s waist. He could do this, for Dean, for now.

“I’m serious, Cas,” said Dean into Cas’s shoulder. “I need you with me. I can’t get out of here alone and I definitely can’t leave you here.”

Cas’s arms tightened around Dean, then he pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes once more. Their eyes met and held for a moment before something broke and suddenly, Cas’s mouth was on Dean’s, his lips pressing against the human’s. Dean froze, not responding, and Cas began to pull away when Dean’s hands flew to the back of Cas’s head and pulled him back, kissing him fiercely. Moving one hand down to grip Cas’s waist, he walked them both backwards, stumbling, until Cas found his back pressed against bare rock.

Pulling away to mouth at Cas's neck, Dean muttered, "I just... I need you to stay with me." He slid the trenchcoat from Cas's shoulders, taking a moment to fold it and lay it across a rock, then pressing forward once more. "You can't leave me here alone." He pulled at Cas's scrub top, warm hands burrowing beneath to run along Cas's stomach and sides. "I won't let you."

Cas responded with just as much desperation, tearing at Dean’s jacket and over shirt and pushing them to the ground. Pulling Dean back in by the back of the neck, he pressed his lips to the human's, breath ragged. His hands ran across the body he'd rebuilt just a few years earlier and he felt a jolt of feeling like nothing he'd felt before. Mine, he thought. This human is mine. He started as a hand brushed his hip, sliding into the waistband of his scrub pants.

"This okay?" breathed Dean, thumb tracing circles on Cas's hip.

Cas responded by fisting a hand in Dean's shirt and mirroring his actions, other hand skimming under Dean's shirt and into the front of his jeans. Hs fingers brushed coarse hair and heat as he brushed lower. Dean snickered and slid his own hand further down.

Cas gasped and rested his head against Dean's shoulder as Dean wrapped a hand around hard flesh. His  hand faltered, then did the same, sliding across soft skin slick with perspiration.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling him close, until their hips were scant inches apart. He ran his hand up the angel's cock, brushing his fingers across the head on the upstroke.

Cas gasped, knees buckling at the rush of sensation, and frantically pushed at Dean's jeans, dragging them down his thighs until they were both bare from knees to waist. Pressing his body closer, he groaned as he felt Dean's hard flesh against his own.

Dean gathered their cocks together in one hand and stroked them together, burying his face in Cas's neck as he panted. Cas clutched at him, hips thrusting of their own volition, and let his vessel take the lead, falling into sensation. The feelings spiraled up and crested and warm tenses flooded the space between them. Cas felt his knees go rubbery and fell harder against Dean, hand reaching between them to grasp at Dean once again.

Dean growled in the back of his throat and thrust once, twice, three times before collapsing into Cas, heart pounding.

They stood gasping for a moment, bodies pressed together.

Breathing roughly, Cas slid down the rock to sit at its base, pulling Dean against him. The human came willingly, lying down on the ground with his head on Cas's lap and his arm across the angel's hips. His breathing slowed, evened, as he pulled closer, one leg curled over Cas's feet. His eyes drifted closed.

"You'll still be here in the morning, right?" Dean's voice sounded much younger than his years as he began to doze off.

Cas smiled and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I promise." For now, at least.

\------

A crack of wood behind him jolted Cas from his contemplation of the human sprawled against him. He turned slightly, careful not to disturb Dean, and put a finger to his lips in a very human request for silence.

Benny lowered his voice to a whisper. "You all get everything worked out, then?"

Cas looked down at Dean, who snorted slightly and shifted even closer. "For now, yes. As much as was possible, I believe."

Picking up a log to set into the fire, Benny replied in an offhand tone. "He's different with you, you know. Something changed when he found you. I think he's got some sort of hope." He moved around to the other side of the fire, kicking the logs until they lay to his satisfaction, and continued, "don't make him lose it again." He paused, then looked at Cas intently. "He's less tough with you around. That might be good topside, but down here? Not so much. He doesn't belong here, feathers. We gotta get him out."

"I know," replied the angel, eyes narrowing as he watched Benny.

"Just don't let him do something stupid. If you and I can't cross over, he at least has gotta."

Cas continued to watch Benny, a new, wary respect dawning in his eyes. "I will do what it takes to get Dean out of Purgatory. You have my word."

Benny nodded. "Good." He stood. "I'm off to do one last perimeter check. You all should get some sleep."

Cas looked down again at Dean, who snorted and wrapped his arm tighter across Cas's hips. As the vampire disappeared from sight, Cas ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair, leaning close and lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "I will not let you be trapped here, Dean. I will do whatever I can. You don't deserve Purgatory. You're a good man, Dean Winchester." He closed his eyes, pressed a kiss to Dean's head, and pulled him in closer. Closing his eyes, Cas rested. For now, he was content.


End file.
